How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by Ichigo-oneechan
Summary: IzumixKouji. One-Shot. Everything started in autumn. I was going home and then YOU showed up. You ran and didn't look where you were running. You were crying...


**Dis: I don't own Digimon Frontier! ... Only the teachers :D**

**A/N: Ok. This is my first fic EVER! So please don't flame me. Arrigato:D**

**How Did I Fall In Love With You?**

Everything started in autumn. I was going home and then YOU showed up. You ran and didn't look, where you were running. You were crying. Suddenly you bumped into me. You stopped and there was silence for a wile.

"Watch where you going, fool!" You shouted at me and were about to run, but I grabbed your wrist. You turned and looked at me.

"What do you want from me!"

"Why are you crying?" I asked slowly.

"It's not your business!" you shouted at me again and wanted to run from me, but you stopped and didn't move, because you heard a voice calling you:

"Izumi, wait!" We both turned and saw a guy with brown eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a yellow blouse and dark blue jeans.

"Oh joy…" you said very quietly.

"Takuya?" I asked myself. Yeah. The guy was Takuya.

"Kouji?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me. "

"Kouji! Hi, we haven't met for a long time!"

"Yeah. But… is this girl your friend?"

"Izumi… Yeah, she is my girlfriend." Said Takuya, but you said:

"I was your girlfriend. Now I am not!"

"What! But why?"

"You exactly know why, Takuya." you said with a death glare. Then you pulled me with you and said:

"Bye, Takuya. He will walk me home."

"Hey, wait a minute, woman!" I said.

"I have a name. It's Izumi." you said.

"Izumi, wait. I didn't say I will walk you home or somewhere else. Leave me alone, I have to go home."

"No, I want to ask you a few questions."

"So ask here!" I said and stopped.

"No, let's go to my house."

"Why should I…"

"Because I say so." I couldn't believe that I conformed for you.

When we were in your house…

"What do you want from me!" I asked, but it didn't sound nice.

"You know Takuya, right?" you asked me. I nearly started to laugh.

"Yeah, well, you know it already. And you didn't answer me, why were you crying?"

"It's a long story, but I will tell it to you. Five months ago Takuya asked me to be his girlfriend. I said sure, but after 2 or 3 weeks I saw Takuya with Mana, a girl from my class. Then I didn't think, that he was cheating on me, but now… I saw how Takuya kissed Mana and when he saw me he said he didn't want to. So now I don't even want to see him again…" a tear ran down your face and you grabbed my jumper. I hugged you. I knew how you felt then.

Soon I had to go home.

"So, bye then, Kouji!" you said and the door closed.

When I came home, the first question for me was from my brother:

"Where were you so long!"

"Kouichi, it's not your business. Let me go."

I went to my room, did my homework and went to bed. But when I was almost sleeping, the light came into my dark room and I saw Kouichi with his pink nightclothes coming into my room.

"Are you sleeping?" He asked me in a whisper.

"Not yet, but soon…" I answered.

"So where were you so long?"

"I found… a friend… a new friend… Her name is Izumi…" I fell a sleep. But I heard Kouichi saying "Goodnight". I wanted to say goodnight to him too, but my words were stuck in my throat. The light disappeared from my room and there was only quietness and darkness left. In my mind I repeated 'Izumi…' and I fell asleep.

Next Day

"KOUJI!" I heard a voice from the ground floor. It was my mom.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Me?.. Well… it's a long story."

"He was with his dream girl." Kouichi teased me.

"What are you talking here! Where did you…" I couldn't finish, because Kouichi cut me off.

"You said her name was Izumi and you were both in her room and…"

"Shut up!" I shouted being totally RED.

"What's the meaning of this, Kouji" my mom asked.

"Ummmm… I have to go to school, see you later!" I ran through the door to school.

"Hey, Kouji, where are you running so fast!" I heard a voice. You were there.

"Well, today I'm feeling lucky, so I will go to school earlier to meet my friends."

"You know what? I will go to your class from today on."

"How do you know, that you will come to MY class?"

"You and Takuya are in the same class, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"So…"

"Ok, I understand."

"GREAT! We'll be able to go to school together."

"Aren't you going to go with Takuya?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he is not my boyfriend anymore."

"But he is your friend."

"No! I hate him! I don't ever want to see him!"

"Izumi, come down." I said to you as we heard a voice. It was Takuya.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Hi, Takuya." I said, but I saw, that you were looking at Takuya with a death glare.

"Hi." You said angrily and hugged my arm.

"Let's go, Kouji."

"Wait, Izumi-chan, don't you want to go with Takuya?"

"I told you already – NO!"

At school you were always walking with me. Whenever Takuya asked you to forgive him you always said 'NO!' and hugged my arm as if I was your boyfriend. Takuya started to be jealous. I saw it only when it was the last lesson. He didn't listen to the teacher. Takuya was always looking at me with a death glare.

The last lesson was over. I already wanted to go home when I heard you shouting:

"Takuya! Let me go!"

"You're mine!"

"Leave me alone! I am not your girlfriend and I won't be one anymore!"

"I don't need your love to have you!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"That…"

"Leave her alone!" I ran to Takuya and hit him hard. He fell on the floor and you ran behind me.

"Kouji? What are you doing?"

"Saving Izumi, what else."

"Oh really. Aren't you having a crush on her?"

"Who, me?"

"No, me." Takuya glared at me. I blushed a bit.

"No, why should I."

"Liar!" I heard a voice. It sounded familiar to me. KOUICHI!

"What are you doing here! Go home!"

"No, I won't I want to see how you two fight for Izumi-chan."

"Who are you?" You asked. Then Kouichi said:

"I am Kouji's twin brother – Kouichi."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, Kouji, I see that you have no time for fighting, am I right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well then, until we meet again…" Takuya left. Then Kouichi asked me:

"Hey, why did you two finish the fighting so fast!"

"We even hadn't begun it yet."

"Err?.. Why?"

"Because YOU came here! Let's go home."

"And now you are going to leave me here?" You asked. I turned to you.

"Izumi, Kouichi has to…" That time I looked at you and I felt, that my words stuck in my throat. You were looking at me with your cute little puppy eyes. You looked so cute that I fell for you.

"Ok. You won."

And so we went home. Kouichi couldn't stop teasing me. I tried not to pay attention to him and soon it worked. I did my homework, prepared for mathematics quiz and went to sleep.

'Cursed maths' I thought almost sleeping 'And Kouichi too…'

Next Day

Mathematics began.

"Ok, children. Today we will write a short quiz. Here, take it." The teacher gave us that cursed quiz.

"You will only have to write the answers. For example…" he wrote an example on the blackboard "If the first question answer is a), so write like this: 1. a). Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. So let's start. I give you 30 minutes."

There were only rules and there were only 15 of them. I exactly knew all the answers. I finished the quiz in 10 minutes.

"Good, Kouji. Only 10 minutes. I think, that you, children, will finish it in 15 minutes maximum."

"Yes, we are finishing it."

"Good then. Who has finished, do the tasks from the next page."

And so finally math's was over. It was the first lesson. Five lessons were left until the beginning of the holiday.

"Hi, Kouji. You haven't even said hi to me today."

"Oh, sorry. Hi then."

"What's the matter?"

"Nah, just thinking about the math's quiz and the coming holidays."

"Yeah, only five lessons left. It's so cool! Oh, and may I ask you?"

"What?"

"Will you please come with me to the park tomorrow at 2pm? Please?"

"Well, if you wish..."

"Thank you!" You hugged me. I put one hand on your waist and another on your shoulder. But… Takuya came looking angry or jealous.

"Hey! Leave my woman alone!"

"I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" you shouted but I started a small talk.

"I can't believe we were good friends, Takuya."

"If only you haven't met Izumi…"

"If only you haven't kissed another girl in front of Izumi's eyes!" I became really angry and shouted in the corridor. Takuya stood and didn't say anything. He looked as if he was frozen. Of course, it was because I told the truth. Izumi blinked at me.

"Kouji…" she managed to say. Then she smiled and said:

"Thank you..!"

But then the bell rang twice and the Physical Education lesson began. When we were playing football Takuya wasn't in my group, but Izumi was. When Takuya kicked the ball he wanted to hurt me with it. But when he kicked the ball to me, I leaned down and he hurt Junpey.

"Takuya Kanbara! Look, what you've done!" shouted our teacher.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to see that again! Do you understand!"

"Yes teacher."

"Play on, children." Takuya looked at me angrily and we started to play on.

When the lesson was over everybody went to the lunchroom. I bought a pudding and chocolate ice-cream. When I sat down at a table, you came there too. Then Kouichi came, Takuya and so did Junpey. Takuya looked at you madly. I saw, that you couldn't stand that look.

"I hate you!" you screamed and slammed your bag into Takuya's face making it slam into his chocolate pudding. I stared blankly at his destroyed pudding and looked bewildered. Takuya got up from the pudding and started yelling at you.

"Oh no." Kouichi muttered as you smiled and poured milk over Takuya's face. Takuya grabbed my pudding and threw it at you. But you ducked and it hit me.

"Uh oh…" you said and watched me getting up moodily from my chair. I grabbed my half finished chocolate ice-cream and poured it down Takukya's back.

"Kouji, you idiot!" Takuya yelled and the entire lunch hall became quiet. You came and poured water on Kouichi's head. He got up and grabbed the first thing that came to his hand, Junpey's water. He poured it on you.

"I had micro waved that for my hot chocolate, idiot!" Junpey punched Kouichi in the face with his fist. From his punch Kouichi dropped the rest of the steamy water on… me. I outraged and slammed Kouichi's sandwich to his mouth. He spat it out and glared at me. When we thought, that the food fight began, our teacher came and yelled at us:

"Kids, what are you doing here! You are at school, not at your home! Now go to the classroom and clean your clothes!"

We went to our classroom and cleaned our clothes.

The last lesson was over. I went home and then you came.

"I'm so happy!"

"Why?" I asked you, but I knew that you are waiting for tomorrow.

"I'm waiting for tomorrow! We will go to the park together!"

"Well well well. So you are going to the park? Tomorrow? Together? How interesting."

"That's enough, Takuya. Leave us alone!" you shouted.

"Izumi, I won't, because you have to be mine!"

"You even broke the promise!"

"What promise?" Takuya looked surprised. You smiled.

"You even forgot it. Who promised me, that won't leave me whatever happens? You did!"

"I didn't make any promises. Don't lie to me."

"You did!"

"Ok now, stop it!" at last I had a chance to stop them. Takuya looked at me with a death glare, but you just blinked being surprised. There was silence everywhere.

"Let's go, Izumi" I said to you and we went home.

"Why?" You suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Why you wanted to go? Why you didn't let me talk to him?"

"It's time for us to go home and you were not talking, but shouting." I said. You just looked at me but didn't say anything. I didn't talk too. But our silence was cut off by Kouichi.

"Hey! Wait up!" he shouted. We stopped and waited for him.

"Now, Kouji, you will have to explain me, why you slammed my sandwich to my mouth!"

"You were talking too much!"

"But I didn't say a thing!" Kouichi shouted. You suddenly giggled.

"Hey, guys, stop that. Kouji slammed your sandwich to your mouth, because it was a food fight."

"Well… maybe…" I managed to say.

At home I finally found my diary. I opened the last date. I smiled.

"The 14th of April. And now it's the 29th of October. Geez, I didn't write to my diary for six months!"

I took my pen, wrote the date and wrote about my adventures at school and what had happened when I met you. Well, I wrote everything that happened while I wasn't writing in my diary.

Suddenly my room door opened and Kouichi screamed:

"Kouji!"

I closed my diary so fast, that I heard only a big sound.

"What!" I shouted at Kouichi, who was standing behind me.

"What is there?" He asked me.

"My diary" I said.

"Oh. So may I see about what you are writing there?"

"No, because it's private! Do not bother me!"

"Ok, I'm going out." I knew that he won't go out. When he was going to the door, I took another exercise-book identical to my diary. Kouichi went to the door, opened it and closed. I knew that he is behind the wardrobe. He likes to do that. Then he sneaked behind me and watched. I slowly opened my exercise-book. Then Kouichi jumped in front of me and shouted:

"In your diary you write math!"

"I fooled you! I knew you won't go out my room, because I know your old strategy!"

"Mist! Ok, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good Night."

At last the quietness covered my loudly room. I was able to concentrate. When I finished writing I went to sleep. I could only think about you. No one else, but you.

Next Day

"Where do you think you are going, young man?" My mom asked me.

"You see, my friend asked me to go to the park with her."

"Isn't she Izumi? You both look great." Kouichi interrupted.

"Kouichi!"

"Kouji, who is that Izumi?"

"She is my friend… And I have to go, because I will be late. Bye, see you!"

"When will you come back!"

"I don't know. I hope soon!"

I went to the park where I met you. You were waiting there for me.

"Hi, Kouji!" you said.

"Hi. Sorry, that you had to wait for me. My mother…"

"That's ok. Today I thought, why don't we go to the sea?"

"Well, it would be great."

"So let's go!"

We went to the sea. It was so beautiful. You looked at the sea and you were smiling. The sun was shining brightly and your golden hair was shining too. Your green eyes were looking into the sea. Then they looked forward into the endless sea. You turned to me and wanted to say something, but you stopped, because you looked into my eyes. I was looking into yours. I felt warm. In two or three minutes you said:

"Isn't that beautiful?"

"Yes, it is… but you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world…" I said looking into your eyes.

You blushed.

"Wha- what are you saying..? What do you mean?"

"Truth. I'm telling the truth. And I mean…" I felt like I was hypnotized. I came closer to you. You blushed a bit.

"What… what do you…"

"Your eyes…" I managed to say. Holding your shoulders, I pulled you to me. You blushed totally red.

"Kouji! What are you doing!"

I didn't say anything. I pulled you closer and kissed you. The kiss lasted for one or two minutes. Then you pushed me away.

"Why?" you asked, but I didn't answer you.

After a week we became a couple. Everyone who liked you, especially Takuya, was jealous.

Many years passed. One question still bothers me. How? How did I fall in love with you?

**Love,**

**Kouji**

**A/N: Ok. So this is the end :D If you didn't recognize, it's A LETTER to Izumi-chan from Kouji-kun:D so… did you like the story? I know it's short. I never write long stories, because I'm not that good at writing them :) please write a review. ARRIGATO:D**


End file.
